Hot Chocolate
by sukikuro
Summary: Snow makes Temari crazy. But this time, Kankuro can deal with it, because Tenten's there and he'd do anything for her.  KankuroxTenten, Kankuro's POV. First time publishing a fanfiction, so please read and critique!


**Hi! Okay, so this is my first story on here. I hope it's okay! I did my best. There really aren't enough KankuroxTenten stories in my opinion so here's my attempt at one. Sorry if it isn't good enough or if the characters are OOC. Enjoy! **

**I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

><p><strong>Kankuro's POV <strong>

"Kankuro! Gaara! It's snowing! It. Is. Snowing!" I groaned and rolled over, struggling to get a little more sleep. Sadly, snow has a tendency to make Tamari sort of... well, lets put it like this. My big sister is a little insane on a good day, but when faced with snow she goes completely nuts. On some level it's nice seeing her like this. She didn't have much of a childhood- none at all really- so it's rare to see her let loose and act so... so childishly happy. But, on another level. it's terrifying. she runs around yelling and cackling and bombarding you with icy slush. And then when she finally, FINALLY, crashes (she doesn't calm down, just completely crashes) she flops over on the floor and demands hot chocolate. It's so not Temari, and honestly I think even Gaara gets a little scared of her.

In light of all this, I really shouldn't have been surprised when the door to my room flew open when a loud boom and the whirl-wind that is my eldest sibling stormed into my room, knocking half-finished puppets aside in her wake.

"Kankuro! Didn't you hear me?" I briefly prayed that Gaara would appear and save me with his sand. "Kan~ku~ro!" Singing? Really? "KANKURO ANSWER ME!" Okay, so maybe the singing wasn't so bad.

"What time's it," the words came out muffled by my pillow and almost completely recognizable but whatever.

"6:30."

"Too damn early..." I could picture her glare perfectly but was to tired to care.

"Kankuro you ass! Get up and dressed or I'll shove you outside like that, ya hear me!"

"Temari," I groaned dragging out the last syllable, "Why not go bother Gaara?"

"I already got Gaara up," she paused for a moment to pout, before smirking evilly,  
>"Tenten's outside."<p>

I froze. Tenten. The brunette weapons mistress; a close friend and the only person I would get out of bed at six-thirty in the morning for.

"That's what I thought, I'll see you down stairs in five minutes, or I'll tell her about that Valentine's Day poem I found," and with those parting words she half danced out of the room, humming a Christmas carol.

It was almost 5 P.M. before she finally crashed, just as predicted she was flopped out on the couch and I was making hot chocolate, not only for her, but also for myself, Gaara, and the eleven people she had invited over in her crazed state.

It took two trips to bring all the mugs into the living room. Tamari was fast asleep on one couch with her head in Shikamaru's lap, who looked slightly embarrassed but pleased with the situation.

Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Chouji were sitting together on the floor next to said couch. Kiba, with Akimaru in his lap, had one arm wrapped loosely around Hinata's shoulder, who's face was it's usual shade of light pink. Chouji was eating, having devoured two bags of chips already, Shino's face was hidden as usual, but he was turned towards Kiba, giving me the impression that they were talking. Lee and Naruto were arguing about something or another, while Sakura watched, clearly attempting to keep from loosing her notoriously short temper.

Neji sat in a large arm chair scowling at Kiba and Hinata, he and his cousin had gotten much closer and it appeared he didn't approve of her new relationship. Not that I cared what the pony-tailed freak thought, Neji regularly tried to get Tenten to 'see the light and stop hanging out with the perverted puppet boy'.

None of the groupings surprised me until I noticed Gaara and Ino sitting next to each other on the love seat. Ino was talking as usual, but Gaara seemed to actually be listening to her. Well, well, Gaara's got a girlfriend. I wonder how that'll turn out...

I set the mugs on our coffee table, keeping one for myself and one for Tenten, before flopping down next to the weapons mistress of Konoha.

"Thanks," she grinned accepting the hot chocolate happily. She took a cautious sip, at which point her grin grew and she nodded approvingly, "Not bad, puppet boy, not bad at all."

My eyebrows shot up at the use of the name 'puppet boy' but I left it alone, choosing instead to nod and ask if she knew what was going on with Ino and Gaara.

She sighed and mumbled something about how blind boys could be before explaining, "Ino's had a crush on him for weeks, no one knew how he felt, well not until now at least. How did you not notice? she's been all but stalking him."

"I don't know. I noticed her, but I figured that it was just a coincidence, or maybe she needed to talk to him or something. It didn't even cross my mind that she might like him."

"Wow, you really aren't any good at reading girls huh? Are you... um... are you any better at telling a girl's feelings if they're... ya know... directed at you?" I looked at her, confused, why did she seem so uncomfortable all of a sudden? She wasn't even looking at me, just staring down at her hot chocolate like it held the secrets of the universe.

"Um, not really. I'm kind of bad with girls in general," I laughed nervously. A second later I grinned, the beginnings of an idea forming, "Why don't you help me out? If you liked someone how would you let them know?"

"Meaning...?"

"For example, if I liked a girl, I would do anything to spend time near her. I'd even let my crazed sister drag me out of bed at an ungodly hour because I was told the girl was here. I'd spend the entire day hurling snowballs at her to get her attention. And I'd bring her hot chocolate after all of that. So, what would you do if you liked a guy?"

Tenten had been almost completely frozen for my entire speech. The only difference between the begining and the end was the small smile that now danced on her lips. "Well, I'd agree to show up at his house at an ungodly hour, just because his crazed sister told me he'd be up. Also, if he ever, oh I don't know, got me half frozen in a snow ball fight, I'd be happy. And I would actually join in a conversation that was clearly set up to get me to accidently admite my feelings."

"Hm, is that so?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

We returned to our hot chocolate for a moment before I broke the (relative) silence.

"Hey Tenten? Want to go to the movies tomorrow?"

I kept facing forward, but out of the corner of my eye I saw her smile.

"That sounds really nice."

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was my story. Please, please, please review! Even if it's to tell me this sucks, I want critiques! My dance teacher taught me that if people tell you what you did wrong it means that they think you're good enough to fix the problems and you should take it as a compliment. :) So yeah, please review. And, if you don't that's cool too, lol. Thanks for reading! 3 <strong>


End file.
